


Love

by LosingInterest



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Circa 2017, Domestic Fluff, Love, M/M, STAY SAFE AND SANE, and I'm deleting docs and quitting fandom, reposting Archives cause this quarantine shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosingInterest/pseuds/LosingInterest
Summary: And love comes in manymanyways, manyforms, many things that one might not realize it is until there’s no way out.or that fluff moments that's gonna give you cavity or stomachache. There's no in between, I've checked.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kang Daesung
Kudos: 9





	Love

_Love_ is a gift. A dangerous thing to play, yet beautiful one for those who can fathom. For some, love is also a weapon. For others, it’s just simply a reason. Love is not only a feeling but also everything. Love is amazing, breathtaking. Love has no terms or condition, although it may need an agreement. Love is eyes and blind, finding and keeping.

In the name of love, one might find himself drowning, burning, _staggering_. In the name of love, one might find himself wondering, questioning, _sinking_. In the name of love, one might find himself falling, flying, soaring. In the name of love, one shall find his true self hoping, wishing, losing, winning, having, giving, mostly _anything_.

And love comes in many _many_ ways, many _forms_ , many things that one might not realize it is until there’s no way out.

***

Love can be terribly tiring, especially when dealing with such _antics_ , which in Daesung’s case named Choi Seunghyun. Choi Seunghyun who refuses to put his phone –more like camera to him and _Instagram_ too –down until he manages to snap a good picture of Daesung’s half-done Lego blocks building.

“Hyung, stop moving,” Daesung scoffs and struggles to find the right piece for his creation.

“Hmm,” Seunghyun squats beside him, slightly pushes Daesung about 5 inches from his seat. “Can you move a bit over there for a while?”

"Huh?"

“I need a good angle for this, I think you’re sitting on the spot for it.”

Daesung rolls his eyes but mutters _whatever_ then moves to sit on the carpet. He ignores the annoying _clicks_ shutter sound and the hyung aiming his phone at his work. He concentrates on some details instead, brows furrowed, deep in thoughts.

"Honey?"

"Hmm?"

“You’re blocking the light, baby,” Seunghyun sighs as if he’s annoyed. Or probably he really is.

And Daesung is his boyfriend for a reason. “Sorry, hyung,” he gets up and gives up on making the figurine, heading to his kitchen for food.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m getting something to eat, what do you want?”

Seunghyun raises his eyebrows. “I think we’re playing Lego for now?”

_Just me, not we_ , Daesung thinks. “I’ll finish it later,” he inserts the passcode and his phone beeps alive. “What do you want, hyung?”

"You."

Daesung turns his head to the elder. “What?”

“You to finish this,” Seunghyun gestures to the half-done creation with scattered pieces of blocks in various color surround it.

"Why?"

“I need to take a picture of it, baby, come on,” here comes the whiny Seunghyun. Persistent-stubborn Seunghyun who’s pulling on Daesung’s nerves.

“Then finish it yourself, old man,” Daesung laughs and dials a restaurant number from his contact list.

“I can’t,” Seunghyun says in horror. “Only you can do it, my love.”

“No, hyung, later.”

“For hyung?”

“For hyung, _later_.”

Seunghyun pouts childishly, whines over his crumbling dream of taking _one_ perfect picture of a complete miniature figurine Daesung is making. _Was_ making. He stares at his phone screen, still in camera mode and one naughty idea comes to his mind. Seunghyun turns the silent mode on, lifts the phone slowly, quietly until Daesung’s back appears on his screen, a sight of him ordering their dinner. He gets up from his seat, moves slowly toward the clueless younger male.

_Click,_ and his phone stores the picture of Daesung standing in plain white T-shirt and boxer short, back facing Seunghyun. He inches further and moves to his left a little bit, snaps another picture that’s Daesung’s side profile, holding a phone to his ear. Seunghyun takes few more steps, until he’s right behind the smiling angel and catches another jpg of his fluffy soft hair. Daesung is still busy talking to the phone, explaining something about the food he wants –or he doesn’t, thanks diet and no cooking skill –completely unaware of Seunghyun’s intention. He jumps a little when an arm sneaks around his waist, pulling him flush against Seunghyun’s chest, and is totally surprised when Seunghyun’s head suddenly beside his as the elder pecks his cheek while holding the phone in front of them, front camera mode on.

“Hyung,” Daesung forgets the restaurant owner is still on the other line, but not quick enough to beat Seunghyun’s finger to click the capture button. Seunghyun laughs and releases the blushing Daesung, smirks in triumphant.

“Finish the blocks for hyung or else this picture goes to my Instagram account.”

That night, love comes in a form of grumpy-sleepy Daesung finishing his block figurine with childish Seunghyun snapping pictures here and there of anything but mostly his pouting lover who shouts _Yah, hyung!_ every five minute.

Those pictures –including the finished Lego miniature –never end up being posted anywhere, not even in BIGBANG’s Line group chat, but one of Seunghyun giving peck to Daesung’s cheek comes out printed in paper the next day, tucked safely inside Seunghyun’s expensive wallet.

***

The most common form of love is touches, in which Seunghyun has no problem of and Daesung knows better than to push him away –because hyung will pout later, will chuckle, will laugh but then get sad –so he just let it be.

“Our Seunghyun hyung suffers a clingy problem, I think,” Seungri states the obvious.

Youngbae reaches for his water bottle. “All the time.”

“When he’s not being clingy, he’s being curator,” Jiyong chimes in.

“Or just bingu,” Seungri adds childishly and it makes Jiyong laughs.

“Definitely,” Youngbae agrees. “Look at him now.”

Jiyong and Seungri follow Youngbae’s gaze and laughs at the poor Daesung carrying the hyung on his back while the elder is busy singing on top of his TOP lungs. Daesung himself is having trouble walking since Seunghyun isn’t one light weighted person –he’s a grown up man, heck, and the tallest in the group –but more because he’s laughing is heart out, almost dropping Seunghyun but manages to cope with the bingu man.

“Poor Daesung,” Jiyong chuckles then claps his hands like a seal, Seungri chokes out on his smoothies and Youngbae almost falls from his bean-bag chair from laughing as Daesung accidentally bumps to the wall, knocks Seunghyun’s precious head and the elder swears tons in high pitched voice.

***

“I wasn’t-“

Daesung fums with anger. “I don’t want to know.”

“Baby,” Seunghyun takes a step closer and as expected, Daesung backs away from his reach. “You _want_ to know.”

“Oh? Why would I? Why _should_ I?” Daesung’s tone isn’t high but cold, something that sends chills all over Seunghyun because it’s nothing like the usual.

“Because you have to, you deserve to know,” Seunghyun grabs Daesung’s wrist and holds tight.

“What if I say I know already?”

Seunghyun shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose. Really, sometimes Daesung can be silly. Well, he’s silly most of times, especially on stage, but this kind of silly is only for Seunghyun to see. And it frustrates Seunghyun to the core because Daesung is pushing him and defensive, just as much as he’s insecure and scared too.

“I’m sure that you don’t know already, Daesung,” slowly losing his calmness, Seunghyun pulls the younger male closer, staring right to Daesung’s eyes.

“Let me go,” Daesung struggles but Seunghyun can be even much more stubborn, if that’s the game Daesung is playing.

“I won’t,” Seunghyun dodges the push Daesung’s free palm gives him. “Stop it, it hurts.”

Daesung stops struggling but refuses, avoids the gorgeous eyes he adores so much – _too_ much.

“Come here,” Seunghyun says eventhough they’re just about 30 centimeters apart. Because he knows the man in front of him will flip if he forces any funny business.

“I’m _here_ ,” Daesung scoffs, his breath is uneven – _anger_ , Seunghyun suspects, _but maybe something else too_ –and he hangs his head low, eyes fixed on Seunghyun’s slippers.

It seems like a skit comedy, both of them are still wearing bathrobe and Seunghyun’s hair is still dripping wet from the shower. The rice cooker had signaled the rice ready and Seunghyun is sure his coffee and Daesung’s tea has turned cold by now. It could be just a skit comedy and they’d laugh and think about putting their best disguise and walk to the nearest Subway station for breakfast instead, if not for the photo Daesung accidentally found in his hyung’s jacket.

“Kang Daesung, come here,” Seunghyun sighs tiredly and it shakes something inside Daesung without his intention.

“Daesung is _here,_ Seunghyun-ssi,” he breathes out bitterly and Seunghyun wants to flip, wants to scream at his own stupidity.

“Jagiya,” Seunghyun calls again and it’s soft. “Come _here_.”

Daesung’s shoulder hunch and he takes a step forward, finally coming to Seunghyun’s arm –arms as the latter releases his wrist and engulfs him in an embrace –but still reluctant to let his hyung see his face.

“That’s good. _Here_ , in my arms, is where you belong,” Seunghyun whipers against Daesung’s hair, appreciating the way those curls tickling his cheek and nose.

“Yeah,” Daesung mumbles against Seunghyun’s shoulder as he presses his face there. The softness of his bathrobe calms him down and Seunghyun’s scent –the unique one that isn’t contaminated with smoke or perfume yet –slowly pieces his torn heart and mind together again. Daesung can hear his brain scolds his heart, _every piece of it_ , for being stupid, for being silly, for making fuss. But he doesn’t hear Seunghyun scolds him for anything eventhough he knows Seunghyun is tired and disappointed by the ruined morning.

“It’s my friend, I worked with her,” is Seunghyun’s start for explanation and pang of guilt strikes to Daesung’s pounding head. “I will call her this afternoon to talk about few things I need for the event, I need you to present too.”

It’s not a question or an offer and Seunghyun uses the word ‘need’ instead of ‘want’, so Daesung sighs in defeat.

“Hmm,” Daesung wraps his arms loosely around Seunghyun. “Still I don’t understand why there must be her photograph in your pocket”.

Seunghyun smiles and draws circles on Daesung’s back, marveling at the softness of his bathrobe and the warmth from the skin underneath it. “Because it fell from her purse when we had dinner together before. Her boyfriend picked her up while I stayed a little more with the others. I haven’t had chance to give it back to her and I kinda…forgot about it until you found it this morning.”

Daesung stays silent and his memory recalls the day Seunghyun was out without him and wearing that exact jacket just two days ago. He snuggles closer and Seunghyun’s touch on his nape makes him relaxing.

“She has boyfriend?” Daesung asks quietly.

“Yes,” Seunghyun answers gladly because the war is finally over. “And I have one too.”

“Just a boyfriend?” Daesung hits the elder’s back playfully and Seunghyun chuckles.

“One amazing boyfriend,” Seunghyun walks him back against the wall and rests his lips against Daesung’s soft collarbones. The younger male cradles his neck to the side and clutches tight to Seunghyun’s bathrobe. Seunghyun kisses his way from the neck to the jawline to the ear. “My one and only boyfriend,” he declares and Daesung blushes.

Seunghyun savors the smooth skin and the gentle warmth as Daesung lets out a shaky breath. Neither of them remember about breakfast nor the cold beverages.

They stares into each other’s eyes, treasuring the moment passes and journey that’s about to come. Seunghyun leans forward to peck Daesung’s forehead and understands that as much as love comes in a form of trusting, it can be a jealousy too sometimes, and it’s just _alright_ because it’s love after all.

***

“Do you remember this?” Seunghyun chuckles. “I want to forget.”

Daesung laughs obnoxiously and it rings clear throughout their room. “I need to remember this forever!”

“Yah!” Seunghyun pinches his cheek playfully and Daesung lets out an _ouch_.

They laugh together as the old La La La video performance goes on, played in Daesung’s iPad via Youtube. Seunghyun takes a sip of his wine and Daesung pulls the blanket over them, laying his head comfortably on Seunghyun’s chest. The video ends and Seunghyun plays the Shut Up MV as Daesung hits him on the chest because it’s the way Seunghyun teases him most of times.

“Why? I love it,” Seunghyun strokes his hair.

“You don’t even understand it, hyung,” Daesung traces the polkadot pattern of Seunghyun’s shirt.

“Hey, I looked up to the translation!”

Daesung looks at him disbelievingly. “Really?”

“Really!” Seunghyun claims proudly. “I remember it.”

Daesung raises his right eyebrow.

“Okay, scratch the remembering part.”

Daesung bursts out laughing. “Oh, hyung!”

“I love seeing this MV though, and listening to your voice too!”

“Fine, fine,” Daesung snuggles closer, still shaking and laughing. “Let’s watch it then.”

He catches Seunghyun hums to it and it somehow his lullaby for the night. Daesung feels the bed shifts but too sleepy to open his eyes and besides it’s just Seunghyun so he lets the hyung take care of him and thinks that most of time, love comes in a form of gentle action and sweet small movements rather than big changes or quick rushing moments. True, sometimes love is _adrenaline_ but more often, it’s just a slow steady river.

***

“Morning, hyung,” Daesung yawns as he rolls to the side and slams the alarm off. He doesn’t get a reply from the still snoring Seunghyun who is sleeping with his mouth slightly open. Daesung stretches his sore limbs, kicks Seunghyun’s legs accidentally as he springs onto starfish pose.

“Uhmnnngg,” Seunghyun mumbles and reaches to rub his leg but his hand falls halfway as the sandman drags him back to dreamland.

“Hyung, wake up,” Daesung shakes Seunghyun’s body a little roughly, worries none about his morning breath. “Hyung, come on, wake up, we need to be ready by 8.”

Seunghyun stirs and reaches blindingly to grab on Daesung’s hand on his shoulder, only to stop the movements and attempting on going back to sleep.

“Hyung, wake up!” Daesung says, annoyed, as he shakes his hyung more. “Seunghyun hyung!”

“Later,” Seunghyun whines. “Don’t shout.”

“Fine,” Daesung gets up and drags the blanket with him. Seunghyun shrieks loudly as he’s now exposed, wearing only shorts and plain shirt. Daesung laughs at his hyung’s angry glare.

“Rude,” Seunghyun mumbles, eyes narrow. “Give me back my sweet Daesung.”

Daesung snorts. “Nu-uh. The sweet Daesung has gone, hyung. Now it’s only me, the savage Daesung who will kick you from bed to shower so we will be ready _on time_.”

Seunghyun whines and lays on his bed again, as childish as he always is.

“Don’t wanna take shower together with the savage Daesung?”

The rapper springs in an instant, dashes his way to the bathroom, passes Daesung who is standing by the bathroom door. “Says who?”

The younger male laughs and throws a towel at his hyung. “Dirty mind, Choi Seunghyun.”

Seunghyun smirks and pulls him for a brief kiss. “Why don’t you wash the dirty mind of Choi Seunghyun, hmm?”

Daesung laughs because love is waking up from your dream and reaching for reality because it’s better. Love takes time and effort…not that Daesung minds anyway.

***

"Daesung."

The said man looks up from the book he is reading and lips land on his.

“Hyung!” even without audience, Daesung can feel himself blushing.

“Yes?” Seunghyun smiles. There’s no hesitation, no confusion, no question, no reason in his _smile_. There’s no guilt, no sorry, no flirt, just _sincerity_ in his eyes. And there’s no misunderstanding coming from his hyung’s heartbeat. _Only love_. Love that’s only for him. And it makes Daesung smiles too, makes him feeling full, makes his head dull, makes him feeling _okay, alright, wonderful_.

_It always does_.

“I love you,” Daesung lets out his thought, the only sentence his mind can think about right now. It’s so much different now compared to the first time he had said it.

As if reading his mind, Seunghyun reaches to slip Daesung’s wavy hair behind his ear, and his warm palm rests on the younger’s cheek. “I remember the first time you said it.”

“Yeah?” Daesung feels himself shrink at the thought but Seunghyun catches him before he can retreat from the conversation, before Daesung can change the topic into something that’s less embarrassing for him.

“Yes,” Seunghyun presses their foreheads together. Both have their eyes closed and clock falls silent to give them privacy. “We’re looking for Jiyong’s gift for his birthday.”

Daesung frowns and pushes his hyung slightly. “Excuse me?”

Seunghyun opens his eyes too and it swallows Daesung right then and there because Seunghyun’s dark orbs is Daesung’s black hole, the one thing he doesn’t mind much to be drowned into despite his inability to swim.

“I thought it was at _your_ birthday party?”

“It was the official one, right,” Seunghyun laughs. “But the first time you say I love you to me was long before it.”

Daesung tries to remember. “Jiyong hyung’s gift? Birthday?”

“Yep,” Seunghyun smiles. “I told you that Jiyong would love something fancy being the diva he is. And I asked you what would you love for your present and you said _you_ to me. It’s like you said _I love you_ to me, right?”

Daesung throws his head back and laughs loudly.

_Sometimes love comes as a whisper yet loud enough to be heard._

“Hyung, seriously? I was probably just teasing you!”

Seunghyun puckers his lips. “Really?”

Daesung calms himself down and giggles. “Maybe?”

"Maybe??"

“No,” he pinches Seunghyun’s cheeks. “I’ve loved you for so long, hyung.”

Seunghyun takes Daesung’s hands in his and stares at them. “I know, you always look at me as if I was some kind of…something.”

"Something?"

"Yeah....different."

“How do you know?” Daesung is taken aback by his statement. He didn’t think, doesn’t know, that Seunghyun had watched him, had paid attention to him since their youth days.

Seunghyun frowns. “Because I love you?”

"Oh?"

Seunghyun grins, his dimples greet Daesung in a mesmerizing way that takes Daesung’s breath again. _As always._ “Because I’ve loved you for so long too.”

“You sure you’re not just being creepy watching over me?”

Seunghyun pinches his dongsaeng’s cheeks and Daesung lets out a shriek.

“Ow! Ow! Okay I get it, hyung!”

“Good,” Seunghyun laughs. “Oops!” he quickly avoids pillow attack comes from the younger.

“You always look at me as if I had stars in my face. Or were you admiring me that much, hmm?”

Daesung makes face at his hyung, “No way.”

“Really!” Seunghyun nods thoughtfully. “Your eyes grew bigger everytime you saw me.”

“Maybe it’s because you’re bingu,” Daesung shrugs. “Hyung was weird…is still weird.”

“Yah!” Seunghyun snatches the pillow and hit his dongsaeng playfully on his side. “I was handsome, I still am!”

“You’re handsome, hyung,” Daesung smiles. “But not that handsome!”

Seunghyun groans. “Then who is the real handsome?”

“Jiyong hyung,” the singer smirks as Seunghyun narrows his eyes dangerously.

“He is short.”

“I’m short too.”

“He is too skinny for you, Daesung.”

“Hyung now is skinny too.”

“He is rough.”

“Oh? Like you’re not?”

Seunghyun’s mouth hangs open as Daesung laughs. “Kang Daesung!”

“What?” the younger male is still laughing and it’s contagious that Seunghyun just has to follow.

“Jiyong is crazy,” Seunghyun tries to catch a breath.

“You are bingu!”

"And?"

Daesung throws himself on his hyung, knocking Seunghyun to lie on his back against their bed. “And I love you.”

Seunghyun hums and it vibrates against his shoulder that makes Daesung giggle.

"Why?"

“I don’t know,” he pulls back a little to stare into Seunghyun’s eyes. Seunghyun is watching him, is adoring him, is craving for him. Seunghyun wants, he needs, he loves everything about Daesung and it’s right there in his eyes that makes Daesung can’t help but smiling.

Seunghyun pulls him for a kiss and Daesung gravitates toward him like Seunghyun is a magnet, but _perhaps_ he really is since it’s almost impossible for Daesung to resist him.

“I just love you. It’s just _suddenly_ , out of the blue.”

Seunghyun blinks and Daesung kisses his blushing cheek softly.

“Stop it,” Seunghyun reaches to stroke Daesung’s hair, admiring those soft strands in between his fingers. “Teasing me huh, yabai Kang.”

The younger laughs. “Mr. Handsome is afraid of me?”

“Yeah,” Seunghyun admits. “I’m afraid to lose you.”

Daesung smiles. “Yours,” he kisses Seunghyun’s palm then points at his hyung’s chest. “Mine.”

Seunghyun lets out a shaky breath and pulls him in again for another kiss, kisses, and most likely something more to end their day.

***

_Love_ comes in so many forms. Sometimes it’s annoying enough that makes Seunghyun throws his tantrum at anyone – _or everyone_. Sometimes it’s missing and longing and sets Daesung in his gloomy mood. Or love comes in hot and passionate night as they tangle in bed together wearing nothing but the love itself.

Most often for both, love comes in a form of messages and calls –selfies for Daesung and voice notes for Seunghyun –as they’re both busy with own schedules. Also some flirts and teases in the group chat, much to Seungri’s annoyance. Love can be a take out, or romantic dinner since neither does cooking that good. And if they’re not too lazy, candles will be present too. Sometimes roses, if Seunghyun is being adult or Daesung feels like going out.

It will be cuddling after Disney’s movie or snuggling in tears after another round of _Hachi: A Dog’s Tale_ on their day off. If it’s sunny day, love will be playing drums while the other is busy flipping pages of IKEA’s latest catalog. During winter, it’s long discussion about what’s better, tea or coffee. And of course, while having tour, love is holding hands, praying, keeping eyes on each other, playful touches, secret glances, and their favorite, _soft whispers_.

It’s a good sign when love is snoring on the same bed, but it rarely happens recently. So Daesung scoots closer and appreciates Seunghyun’s breath against his forehead, blowing his hair innocently. Seunghyun’s arms unconsciously pulls him closer as if Seunghyun remembers even in his sleep that this moment will only last until the next day as they have to go to different airports.

Daesung sighs and lets love be a peaceful slumber, bodies close together, and possessive arms around his waist as a promise of forever. Because love is Choi Seunghyun, and judging from the way Seunghyun would look at him as if he has everything in this world, love is Kang Daesung too.

***


End file.
